


dream of me

by neotbz



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Roommates, confident seunghun, panicked yonghee, seunghun's always loved yonghee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotbz/pseuds/neotbz
Summary: Seunghun leans in even closer, to the point where their noses almost brush. Yonghee can feel Seungun’s warm breath on his cheek, and he can count every individual eyelash of his. Seunghun looks at him, eyes alight with something Yonghee isn’t able to place, and Yonghee is tempted to close his eyes and go for it.Then Yonghee feels Seunghun blow at his cheek, and he brings his pinky finger up, gently brushing under Yonghee’s eye.“Eyelash,” Seunghun murmurs, looking at Yonghee for a second before he leans back, turning away to the TV.(or, yonghee dreams of seunghun kissing him and promptly loses his shit for the next week or so.)
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Kim Yonghee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	dream of me

Yonghee spares a glance at the boy next to him, smiling when Seunghun nuzzles his head on Yonghee’s chest, pulling him even closer. Yonghee cards a hand through Seunghun’s hair, eyes flicking back to the TV where they’re watching old cartoons. 

He’s warm, acutely aware of Seunghun inching up bit by bit, leaving no space between their bodies. He mindlessly brushes through Seunghun’s hair, focusing on the low hum of the TV once again. He feels Seunghun’s arms tighten around Yonghee’s waist where they’re nestled, pulling himself up until he’s balancing on his elbows on the couch on either side of Yonghee. 

His face is dangerously close to Yonghee’s, close enough that Yonghee can’t smell anything but the shampoo that Seunghun uses and can’t see anything past Seunghun’s face. Seunghun’s looking at him, searching his eyes for a few seconds, looking completely serious.

Yonghee lifts his hands up to Seunghun’s face, gently cupping his cheeks, and that’s all the answer Seunghun needs. Seunghun leans down, pressing his lips to Yonghee’s gently. Yonghee sighs, kissing back with a blissful desire for more. 

Seunghun is gentle with him, he always is, and Yonghee wraps his leg around Seunghun’s, pulling him closer. Seunghun pulls away, looking Yonghee in the eye, brushing some hair off of his forehead before he leans back in, lips warm as he angles his head to give Yonghee more control.

Yonghee tightens his grip around Seunghun’s neck, one hand slipping down to the hem of Seunghun’s shirt, fingers slipping under the soft fabric, meeting hard muscle as—

Yonghee jolts up, breathing hard as his eyes shoot open. He’s in his room, he quickly deducts, and a glance around the room confirms that he’s alone. He slumps back against his pillows, a hand coming up to rest against his heart as he pants, trying to catch his breath. 

His face starts to burn as he recalls what he’s just dreamed of. Yonghee isn’t one who dreams much, and when he does, they’re usually just mismatched versions of his days, nothing too creative. Definitely nothing like the dream he’s just woken up from. 

He touches his lips, where Dream Seunghun had kissed him a moment ago. The kiss had felt too real for Yonghee’s liking, and he drops his hand like he’s been burned, not wanting to entertain his thoughts any longer. 

He stays in bed, facing the wall and refusing to think about the dream until he feels grounded enough to not spiral into a dangerous hole of thoughts when he sees Seunghun’s face, then he reaches over for his phone, unplugging it and getting settled in bed again. 

He taps the screen, bringing the phone to life, then drops the phone with a startled squeak. He pushes the phone away and groans, burrowing under the covers again. The phone lights up with a notification, taunting him. Seunghun’s face on the screen is turned towards Yonghee’s, lips puckered while Yonghee beams at the camera.

Yonghee had set the wallpaper with the intent of teasing Seunghun with it, though deep down, he knew that Seunghun wouldn’t find anything about the photo embarrassing—he loves showing affection through skinship more than anyone else Yonghee knows. 

Admitting that, though, would mean Yonghee has to come to terms with the fact that he had set this specific photo as his lockscreen out of multiple others for no reason other than because he likes it. So Yonghee has avidly avoided thinking too hard about it. 

When the sun shines bright enough that Yonghee can’t justify sleeping in any longer, he pulls himself out of bed and trudges towards the bathroom, after making sure he can still hear Seunghun snoring from his room. 

Before he leaves his room, he tells himself that this dream means nothing. He had just stayed up too late working on assignments last night, and he had started feeling lonely like most university students generally do at that point in the night. Nothing else. It means nothing to him. 

Yonghee is left muttering the words to himself long after he leaves his bedroom, doing whatever he can to remove the memory of Dream Seunghun kissing him from his mind. 

* * *

Yonghee thinks he’s successfully forgotten the dream by the time he starts making breakfast. He chooses to make French toast, both to use up the last of their eggs before they go bad, and so he has something to keep his mind occupied with. He enjoys cooking, anyway, and easy breakfast recipes are his favorite way to start off the day. 

He’s humming to himself as he moves around the kitchen, getting his bread cut into slices and prepping the eggs and sugar mixture. He won’t let his weird dream throw his day off, and he’s insistent about that. 

While he waits for his pan to heat up, he empties the dishwasher, smiling to himself when he sees the disorganized jumble that Seunghun had arranged the spoons in. He’s still grateful for Seunghun actually doing the dishes, though, since Yonghee had spent far too long rewatching calculus lectures and working out practice problems. 

Once his pan is heated and the butter starts to melt, Yonghee goes for it, dipping each slice of bread in the egg mixture before setting it in the pan, letting out a delighted sigh when the smell of sugar reaches his nose.

He cooks enough for himself and Seunghun since he really does need to use up all of the eggs. Yonghee briefly wonders if Seunghun’s awake yet, then shakes his head, looking back down at the stove.

He’s just plating the last few pieces of bread when arms snake around his waist, latching onto him from behind. A chin drops onto his shoulder, nuzzling close to his neck. 

“Mm, smells so good,” Seunghun’s voice is still laced with sleep, raspy and his breath is warm on the shell of Yonghee’s ear. “Morning.”

Yonghee stills, doing his best to stifle the shiver that is close to wracking his body. He suddenly can’t remember if this is normal behavior for him and Seunghun, and how he should proceed from here. Does he usually relax in Seunghun’s arms? Does he lean back and smile up at him? Yonghee has no idea how to move forward. 

“Morning,” he forces out, hoping his voice comes out steadier than Yonghee feels it leave his body.

Seunghun hums, gently rocking him and Yonghee from side to side, inching closer to the counter where the plate of toast is sitting. Seunghun’s chest presses against the back of Yonghee’s body as he reaches for the plate and Yonghee can’t take it anymore. 

He shrinks on himself, slipping out from between Seunghun’s arms, backing away until his back hits the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen, face burning red. 

Seunghun stops and looks at him, a worried look on his face. “Are you okay, Yonghee?”

Yonghee’s face burns even more when Seunghun says his name with his morning voice, clearly concerned about him. Yonghee nods too quickly for it to be believable and turns. 

“I’ve gotta take a shower,” he mumbles and practically runs off, not waiting to see Seunghun’s reaction.

The last thing he hears before shutting the door to the bathroom is Seunghun calling for him, “But what about your French toast?”

Yonghee sets his hands on the counter, looking at himself in the mirror, wondering exactly what the fuck is going on with him. He’s suddenly unaware of how he and Seunghun usually act around each other, and he sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. 

It’s not like he hasn’t ever thought that Seunghun is attractive before. In fact, that was one of his first thoughts when Byounggon had introduced him to Seunghun back in his first year of university. He had quickly gotten over it, but it’s been nestled in the back of his mind, tucked away in a small pouch that is never to be opened. 

Yonghee hasn’t even thought of his little crush on Seunghun in a long time, but he knows that if he were to ever entertain the thought, he’d find that his feelings have only multiplied, starting from the moment that Yonghee found out that not only is Seunghun hot as hell, he is insanely nice and thoughtful as well. Again, though, Yonghee doesn’t plan on revisiting those feelings, and in his opinion, they aren’t even valid anymore. Not anymore, now that he knows what it’s like to be his best friend. 

He looks back in the mirror, eyes helplessly lost, “Get it together, Yonghee.”

He closes his eyes for a second, Seunghun’s deep morning voice scarily close to his ear. _Are you okay, Yonghee?_

Yonghee nearly jumps out of his skin, turning and putting his arms out in front of him simultaneously, ready to fight if necessary. He’s met with nothing but air, and he looks to make sure the door is still shut and locked. He groans, burying his head in his hands, Seunghun’s raspy voice replaying in his head. 

Yonghee shakes his head insistently, undressing and getting in the shower, turning the water to as cold as he can stand it. 

Yonghee shivers his way through the shower, but at least he isn’t thinking about Seunghun anymore. He peeks out of the bathroom door, waiting to hear any noise that would signal where in the apartment Seunghun is at the moment. He only has to wait a few moments before he hears a loud crash come from Seunghun’s room that makes him wince, but he takes the chance and hurries into his room, getting dressed in record-breaking time. 

He sneaks into the kitchen and sees that Seunghun has left him a plate full of toast and his heart warms. He lets himself smile before he realizes what he’s doing and grabs two pieces of toast, shoving them in his mouth as he escapes their apartment. 

Yonghee makes it to class unscathed, thoughts blissfully Seunghun-free. He settles in the middle of the lecture hall, catching his breath before class starts. He startles when he turns his phone on and is met with Seunghun _again_ , and he grumbles to himself before sinking down in his chair. He’s definitely going to have to change his wallpaper soon. At least Yonghee doesn’t share any classes with Seunghun. He’s free at least for the entirety of the day before he heads back home. 

* * *

Yonghee is a fool for thinking that he could have a Seunghun-free day, he admits. Because when he gets out of his calculus lecture, there he is, leaning against the brick wall of the building, looking down at his phone, completely unbothered.

Yonghee inhales sharply, and his eyes take in Seunghun all at once, eyes flickering from the black baseball hat he’s pulled on over his newly-dyed black hair, to the oversized sweatshirt and sweatpant look he has going on. 

His cheeks burn bright when he realizes what he’s doing and he glances away, contemplating if he has enough time to head in the other direction before he’s spotted. 

Yonghee’s considering it for real, wondering if he should just start running, when he hears his name being called. “Yonghee! Hey, how was class?”

Yonghee wants to answer normally. He really, really wants to. He knows he’s alarmed Seunghun enough this morning, and he doesn’t want him to ask any questions. So he wants to answer this question how he always does, which includes complaining about the workload for a few seconds, before brightening up and suggesting that he and Seunghun should have a study date.

Instead, what comes out of his mouth as he turns around is this: “What are you doing here?”

Seunghun frowns, the same concerned look from before returning in his eyes, and Yonghee wants to kick himself. Worrying Seunghun is the last thing he wants to do, but apparently, he can’t keep his pea-sized brain under control. 

Seunghun takes it in stride, though, gently pushing Yonghee towards the side of the sidewalk so they aren’t blocking anyone’s path, “We made plans to get lunch today, did you forget? Plus, you barely ate anything before you left. You should’ve eaten your toast.”

Yonghee should say something, he really should be saying something right now. But he’s staring at Seunghun, watching his lips move, feeling like he can’t breathe. 

Has Seunghun always been this pretty? Yonghee isn’t sure he’s ever seen the light hit the side of Seunghun’s face this way, carving out every crevice of his incredible bone structure with shadows. He’s practically glowing, and Yonghee feels his mouth go dry. 

“Yong, are you getting sick?” Seunghun lifts a hand to touch Yonghee’s forehead, a crease appearing in between his eyebrows, voice coated with concern. 

Yonghee laughs nervously and starts walking, “I’m fine! I—um, I didn’t sleep well last night and I’m tired. Come on, let’s go eat!”

He doesn’t stop to see if Seunghun is following him, and he’s basically running down the street at this point. 

It takes Seunghun a minute to catch up to him, and then another to coax Yonghee into slowing down, his voice worried the entire time as he asks if Yonghee wants to go home so Seunghun can make him some soup, or if Yonghee is tired and wants a piggyback ride, or if his bag is too heavy because if it is, Seunghun can hold it for him.

Instead of the annoyance that Yonghee usually feels when Seunghun gets like this, he wants Seunghun to stop worrying, and beyond that, there’s a part of him that is pleased, pleased to know that Seunghun cares enough. 

Yonghee wants to bash his head in the nearest brick wall (at least, the rational part of his brain does). 

Seunghun is worried about him even after they get to the small cafe near Yonghee’s class. He tells Yonghee to sit down, that he’ll order something for the both of them so that Yonghee doesn’t strain himself. 

A fond smile spreads across Yonghee’s face in between his panic, because Seunghun is one of his best friends, and he can’t help but like how caring Seunghun is to everyone around him. 

It doesn’t take long for Seunghun to come back, balancing their plates on his arms. Yonghee gets up to help before Seunghun drops something, but Seunghun waves him back down, shaking his head firmly. 

“Seunghun, you’re gonna drop something,” Yonghee says, but Seunghun doesn’t budge, angling his body away from Yonghee until they get back to their table, finally allowing Yonghee to take some of the plates off his arm. 

Seunghun just shrugs and takes a seat, pushing over the croissant and green tea he’d bought for Yonghee. He takes a sip of his own coffee—definitely an Americano if his overjoyed reaction is anything to go by—and pulls the strawberry pastry he’d gotten for himself closer. 

“Eat up, Yonghee, you still don’t look too good. You don’t have any other classes today, right? You should go home and get some rest,” Seunghun says, eyes piercing as they roam over Yonghee’s face. 

Yonghee nods, taking a bite out of his croissant because he really is hungry, the two pieces of toast weren’t exactly enough to keep him full for more than an hour. The croissant is good, but Yonghee still feels somewhat faint. He doesn’t think it’s caused by hunger, though. 

He’s just finally calming down, heart rate slowing down as Seunghun tells an animated story about the cat he’d seen on his way home from class last night. Yonghee’s half listening, half admiring Seunghun.

Then Seunghun reaches for his pastry, taking a huge bite, quieting down for a second while he chews, and Yonghee sees it. 

There’s strawberry juice coating part of Seunghun’s bottom lip, drawing all of Yonghee’s attention to it, making his naturally pink lips even pinker. Yonghee just stares, because he really doesn’t have the capacity to do anything else. 

Seunghun takes a sip of his coffee and launches back into his story, picking up right where he left, saying something about how the cat had a collar on, so Seunghun couldn’t bring them home, but all Yonghee can focus on are his lips. Drinking his coffee only removed a bit of the strawberry, and all of a sudden, Yonghee wants to reach across the table and wipe it off for him. 

He pinches himself under the table, jolting out of his thoughts and turning his gaze to the food in front of him. He can’t keep staring at Seunghun like this, it brings nothing but disaster. He can’t help but wonder if the temperature has risen in the past few minutes, or if it’s just Yonghee overheating from Seunghun’s killer looks. 

He peeks up to see that Seunghun thankfully hasn’t noticed his small breakdown and is still animatedly talking. Yonghee smiles fondly at him, ignoring his lips and focusing on his eyes. If he tilts his head up slightly and cuts Seunghun’s lower face out of his peripheral vision, nothing should go wrong. 

He lasts a few more minutes peacefully, eating his croissant and responding to Seunghun’s stories. It’s nice, Yonghee thinks. This is how it should always be. This is their normal.

Then his brain fucks it all up. Yonghee looks up when Seunghun makes a sound of surprise—he’s trying to find a cute puppy video he had seen a few days ago to show Yonghee—and his eyes seek out Seunghun’s lips before he can even instruct himself not to. 

His lips are even redder now, and a glance at his plate shows that he’s eaten the entire pastry. Yonghee sucks in a breath slowly, doing his best to detach his eyes. 

He wonders what it would be like to kiss the strawberry juice off of Seunghun’s lips. 

An image from his dream replays in his mind, Seunghun laying on the couch, right above him, caging him in with his elbows. Everything is the same as during his dream, except that Seunghun smells like strawberries, and upon closer inspection, Yonghee sees that Seunghun’s lips are covered in strawberry juice, shining in the dim light coming from the TV. His smile is inviting, like he knows exactly what he’s doing to Yonghee. 

Yonghee jumps up, knee hitting the table, startling Seunghun and making the table shake a bit. Yonghee has to get out of there. His face is burning, and he can’t make eye contact with Seunghun. 

“I—uh, I forgot I have a group meeting right now?” Yonghee says, his voice curving into a question at the end. His voice is shaky and Seunghun stands, clearly alarmed. 

“Yonghee, you didn’t finish eating and you’re sick, are you sure—”

“I need to go,” Yonghee says, eyes trained on the floor. There’s a ringing in his ears, and shame burning high on his cheeks, and he’s afraid that if he spends another second in Seunghun’s presence, he’ll burst at the seams. The last thing he wants to do is tell Seunghun how badly he wants to kiss the strawberry off his lips. 

He doesn’t wait to hear Seunghun’s response; he turns and runs, grateful that the cafe is emptier than it usually is.

Yonghee runs, no destination in mind, but he knows he has to get away from there. He runs past his lecture hall, past the residence hall he lived in during his first year, past the familiar streets until he’s out of breath and his shirt is soaked with sweat.

He finds a small bench to sit on, just off the other end of campus, far enough that Yonghee doesn’t think Seunghun will come searching for him. 

His chest is tight and his mind is whirling. He doesn’t know why this dream is terrorizing him the way that it is. He’s never had a dream affect him this way, not about anyone. 

It takes him a few minutes to be able to think rationally again. He feels bad for leaving Seunghun the way he did. He’d run out on him once this morning and again just now. He’s well aware that Seunghun doesn’t deserve this, especially after the way he’d worried over him when he thought Yonghee was sick. 

Yonghee groans, pulling his legs up and resting his forehead on his knees, closing his eyes. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but he has to do something about this. 

He recalls the way he’d felt when he saw the strawberry staining Seunghun’s lips and wants to hurl. He feels the way he did when he’d first met Seunghun, when he was starry-eyed over any attractive boy that spared him a second glance. But this is deeper than that, he realizes.

Yonghee’s never felt this way about anyone else. Seunghun’s always cared for him in his own, unique ways, and Yonghee knows Seunghun cares about him. But the way Yonghee cares about Seunghun is different. It’s not so…. platonic. 

Yonghee buries his head in his hands, stifling the scream he wants to let out. He’s pretty sure he has formed a crush on Seunghun again, except it isn’t as short-lived as the first one. 

Yonghee doesn’t know how he’s ever going to face Seunghun again. 

* * *

It’s well past sunset when Yonghee finally decides that he can’t avoid going home any longer. 

After his overdramatic realization, Yonghee had felt more drained than ever before, and he had trudged to the library to find a quiet table to listen to music and distract himself by working on assignments. 

He’s spent most of the day in the library, not being very productive, unable to stop thinking of Seunghun. He wonders how his class went. He wonders if Seunghun is worried about him. He wonders if Seunghun had enough to eat. He wonders what it would be like to really cuddle with Seunghun, the way they had in Yonghee’s dream.

Yonghee swallows hard, feeling like he’s one thought away from completely unraveling. He’s drained, reached well past his emotional capacity for the day, and if he’s lucky, Seunghun will already be asleep when he gets back home, and they can save the conversation they definitely need to have for tomorrow. 

It’s wishful thinking, seeing as it’s hardly 11 PM, but Yonghee can hope. He spent a long time pondering over how to make any of his actions from today make any sort of sense, and he still doesn’t have a good explanation. 

Yonghee pauses when he gets to their front door, the key an inch away from the lock. He's wary of what he’ll find inside. He doesn’t want Seunghun to be upset with him, but it’s warranted, given Yonghee’s behavior today. 

He steels himself, swallowing hard before he unlocks the door, pushing the door open to find Seunghun standing right there, a foot away from the door. 

Yonghee’s a bit startled, and it takes him a moment to notice that Seunghun is dressed to go out, shoes and jacket on, keys in his hand. One glance at Seunghun’s face tells Yonghee all he needs to know, and it feels like he’s been punched. 

He steps inside, shutting the door behind him, forgetting about his feelings for once. He drops his bag and kicks off his shoes, pulling Seunghun’s hand out of his hair where he’d paused from running his hand through it when Yonghee had opened the door. His hair is completely mussed, and Yonghee has to wonder how many times Seunghun’s run his hand through it. 

“I’m sorry,” Yonghee says, hand still clutching Seunghun’s tightly. Seunghun sighs, sagging against the wall next to him, closing his eyes as relief takes over him. 

Yonghee helps Seunghun out of his jacket, waits for him to take off his shoes, and pulls him to the couch, where they take a seat next to each other. 

“I was worried as hell,” Seunghun says. 

“I’m sorry,” Yonghee says quietly. 

“You said you had a group meeting. A group meeting doesn’t take ten hours.”

“I know.”

“You didn’t even text me.” His voice is painfully anguished and Yonghee’s heart hurts.

“I’m sorry.”

Seunghun just shakes his head. Yonghee pulls out his phone and checks it, only to find it completely drained of battery. 

“You’re okay, though, right?” Seunghun asks a few minutes later, voice noticeably softer, no bite in it. 

Yonghee nods, feeling a pang in his heart. Seunghun’s always forgiven too easily, even when it’s undeserved. He deserves to be yelled at. He wishes Seunghun would yell at him because it’s more painful to know that Seunghun’s been hurt by his actions. 

“I’m fine. I spent most of the day at the library,” Yonghee explains. 

Seunghun inhales, blowing out a breath. There’s a moment of silence, both of them gathering their bearings, before Seunghun turns to Yonghee, “Wanna watch a movie?”

Yonghee really, really does not. Sitting on this couch with Seunghun for extended periods of time is exactly what Yonghee wants to avoid. 

He just doesn’t know how to let Seunghun down without making him upset. Knowing him, all Yonghee has to do is say that he’s tired, and Seunghun will let him go to bed, no questions asked, though he’ll definitely know something is off. And Yonghee really doesn’t want to lie to Seunghun anymore. 

“I, I—”

“Have you eaten yet?” Seunghun’s seemed to catch on that something’s going on, but Yonghee still has no idea how to move forward. 

He shakes his head meekly, watching as Seunghun stands and holds a hand out in front of Yonghee, looking expectantly at him. 

“Give me your phone. I’ll put it on charge, and then I’ll order pizza and chicken for us, okay? I haven’t eaten yet either,” Seunghun says and his voice is warm and comforting, and the small smile feels like coming home to Yonghee. 

He hands his phone to Seunghun, feeling like something’s just fallen in place. He’s anxious for a second, wondering how what conclusion Seunghun’s come to, but he’s tired, and he can’t find the energy to care at the moment. 

“Don’t get pineapple on it!” he yells as Seunghun disappears into the kitchen. 

“Only if you give me some of your chicken!” he hears back. 

Yonghee falls back into the couch cushions, smiling faintly. It’s the first time things have felt normal since he’s had his dream. Yonghee wishes they could stay like this forever, playful banter and cool comfort when needed. 

The pizza takes barely over twenty minutes to arrive, and Yonghee spends it flipping through different TV channels while Seunghun runs out to buy them some beer. 

They get comfortable on the floor while they eat, Seunghun staying true to his word with pineapple-less pizza, and Yonghee hands over a few pieces of chicken, smiling at Seunghun’s excited exclamations. 

“Watch a movie with me, Yonghee. You don’t have class tomorrow and we haven’t spent any time together today,” Seunghun whines as he opens Yonghee’s beer and hands it to him. 

Yonghee sighs, wondering how he’s supposed to refuse when Seunghun is being like this. He’s pondering how bad it could be when his mind flashes to Seunghun and him cuddling on the couch, Yonghee turning and initiating a kiss after he’s had a bit too much to drink. 

He shakes his head, stifling a shudder. There’s just too much that could go wrong. He just needs a little while to get his feelings under control, and then he and Seunghun can watch as many movies as he wants. 

It’s too bad Seunghun has other ideas.

“Yonghee,” Seunghun draws out his name, looking up at Yonghee with his enormous eyes. From this angle, it’s easy to see why everyone calls him a puppy. He has the puppy-dog begging face down to a T, and it’s a miracle that he doesn’t use it for everything he wants. No one’s heart would be spared in that case. 

Yonghee hums, looking away first, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Yonghee, _please_ watch a movie with me?” Seunghun asks, and curse Yonghee’s weak heart for not being able to resist looking at him. 

He turns back to face Seunghun, finding Seunghun’s lips downturned in a pout, and Yonghee wants to yell. 

Instead, he blushes, which may be infinitely worse. His stomach flips and this time, he isn’t able to fool himself into believing it’s caused by the pizza he’s eating. 

Seunghun must see something in Yonghee’s face because he grins and hops onto the couch, pulling Yonghee next to him. 

Yonghee goes pliantly, grabbing his can of beer and settling in next to Seunghun. There’s really no getting away from him when he gets like this, all attention-starved and affectionate.

He lets Seunghun choose the movie, laughing when, in true Seunghun fashion, he chooses a horror movie instead of the romcom Yonghee expects him to choose after the day they’ve had.

Neither Yonghee nor Seunghun are prone to getting scared of horror movies, but Yonghee notices Seunghun snuggling up to him anyway, and he inhales sharply, stilling when Seunghun’s head lays itself on Yonghee’s shoulder, effectively preventing him from being able to focus on the movie. 

He’s hyperaware of every move Seunghun makes, whether he’s pulling his legs up on the couch or sliding his arms around Yonghee’s. Yonghee moves as little as possible, and he wonders if Seunghun can hear how hard his heart is pounding. 

It’s not until halfway through the movie that Seunghun finally sits upright again, his neck cracking in a way that makes Yonghee wonder how he lasted so long in such an uncomfortable position. 

Then he’s hit with a strange sense of deja vu, and he furrows his eyebrows, glancing over at Seunghun, then at himself. He feels frantic all of a sudden, but he can’t figure out why. His heart has twisted itself into a tight knot, each beat painful. He suddenly can’t remember what his dream was like anymore. 

He tries to recall what he was wearing in the dream, what Seunghun was wearing, but he comes up blank. He can’t remember if they were both wearing sweatpants. Were they laying down? Did they have a blanket thrown over them? Did they—

“Yonghee.” 

Yonghee’s head shoots up, coming face to face with Seunghun, mere inches away. Were they sitting this close a moment ago? Seunghun’s leg is pressed flush against his, and he reaches out to place a hand on Yonghee’s thigh, gently massaging the muscle. Yonghee hadn’t even realized how tense he is, but Seunghun’s touch doesn’t relax him in the slightest. In fact, it has quite the opposite effect on him. 

“Yonghee,” Seunghun says his name again, softer this time, and Yonghee can’t take his eyes off of Seunghun’s. 

Seunghun’s face is hardly six centimeters away from his, and his eyes are roaming over Yonghee’s face. The intensity of Seunghun’s gaze makes Yonghee’s breath hitch, and he wonders if Seunghun is going to kiss him. He wouldn’t mind if Seunghun did. 

Seunghun leans in even closer, to the point where their noses almost brush. Yonghee can feel Seungun’s warm breath on his cheek, and he can count every individual eyelash of his. Seunghun looks at him, eyes alight with something Yonghee isn’t able to place, and Yonghee is tempted to close his eyes and go for it. 

Then Yonghee feels Seunghun blow at his cheek, and he brings his pinky finger up, gently brushing under Yonghee’s eye. 

“Eyelash,” Seunghun murmurs, looking at Yonghee for a second before he leans back, turning away to the TV.

Yonghee doesn’t dare to breathe. He knows a blush has spread across his cheeks—he can feel them burning as he stares at Seunghun. He wouldn’t be surprised if his mouth was hanging wide open. 

There’s a bitterness in his stomach. He doesn’t know why he thought Seunghun would kiss him, and he hates that he’s so upset that he didn’t.

He feels like he’s swallowed a handful of nails and it takes him another second to break his gaze away from Seunghun, who’s watching the TV like nothing ever happened. He takes a sip of beer, a bigger sip than he should’ve, but Yonghee doesn’t know how to feel right now, and he doesn’t want to sit here and comb through his feelings while Seunghun is unaffected. 

There’s more space between him and Seunghun now, and Yonghee can’t help but miss the contact. He does his best to direct his attention to the TV, but at this point, Yonghee has no idea who the main characters are or what the movie is even about.

He lasts ten minutes without thinking about what just happened before Yonghee’s face is so overheated he’s surprised there isn’t an aura of red heat surrounding his head. 

“I’m gonna head to bed now, Hun,” he says, the nickname slipping out before he can stop himself.

Seunghun just looks at him before nodding and pausing the movie. “I think I’m gonna head to bed too.”

There’s nothing discernable from Seunghun’s voice or expressions. He looks completely normal, fully laidback, and not like he’s freaking out over an almost kiss. 

Yonghee’s jealous of that.

“I’ll help you clean up,” he says when Seunghun starts clearing off their coffee table. 

Seunghun shakes his head, gently pushing Yonghee away, “It’s fine, Yong. There’s not much to clean up, and you’ve had a long day. I’ll take care of it.”

Seunghun’s words remind Yonghee of the day he’s had, and all of a sudden, he feels a huge weight fall on his shoulders. He has had a long day, and he nods. 

“Good night, Seunghun,” he says before disappearing into his room, flopping onto his bed face first. 

“Good night, Yonghee,” he hears Seunghun say quietly, and his heart clenches. 

He gets undressed and slips under the covers, all while The Moment replays in Yonghee’s mind. He can’t stop thinking about it; about Seunghun’s eyes roaming over his face, about his gentle touch when removing the eyelash on his face. 

Yonghee pulls the covers up over his head and flips onto his side. He’s never entertained the possibility of Seunghun liking him, simply because he’s never shown an interest in him. 

Seunghun is naturally flirty. He was flirty with Yonghee the day they met, when Seunghun knew nothing about him other than his name. He’s still flirty with Yonghee, but Yonghee’s learned that it’s not serious to Seunghun. It’s just how he is.

It’s how he has so many friends and admirers always coming up to him and telling Seunghun that they like him. It’s never really bothered Yonghee before, but he’d be lying if he said that he doesn’t want to be the sole target of Seunghun’s flirting. 

Now, he wonders if Seunghun might reciprocate his feelings. The chances aren’t high, but there has to be something there, right? Seunghun wouldn’t just almost kiss him if there wasn’t something there. 

_It could’ve just been Seunghun’s way of relieving the tension from earlier,_ part of his brain supplies, and Yonghee shakes his head. It’s late and he should be sleeping, not making up impossible scenarios in his head. 

It takes Yonghee a long time to fall asleep, the feeling of Seunghun’s breath on his cheek embedded behind his closed eyelids. 

* * *

Yonghee convinces himself that Thursday night’s situation was caused by Seunghun drinking a little too much. Never mind that Seunghun barely had two cans of beer, it’s what Yonghee is sticking with. 

By the time the weekend rolls around, the two of them have gone back to their usual selves, though Yonghee’s been avoiding Seunghun just a little bit. He isn’t sure if it’s noticeable, but he’s been doing his best to get his feelings under control so he doesn’t just blurt them out spontaneously, just to see what Seunghun’s reaction would be like. 

He also hasn’t had any additional dreams since that first one, though he has caught himself wishing that Seunghun would massage his legs and run his hand through his hair on several occasions. 

He’s convinced himself that they’re just friends, but he still needs someone to talk to. So he ends up at Jinyoung’s apartment, knocking at the door just a little harder than needed, waiting for Jinyoung or Hyunsuk to let him in. 

Jinyoung opens the door with a small frown on his face, “Why are you trying to break my door down?”

Yonghee pushes past him, heading straight for the couch, mumbling a hello to Hyunsuk, who’s seated at the kitchen island, chopping vegetables. 

“What’s wrong? Are you finally realizing that you’re in love with Seunghun?” Jinyoung jokes, just like he always does, but Yonghee can’t shove him and laugh like he usually does. 

He takes a seat on the couch, looking down meekly. 

“Wait, what? For real?” Jinyoung is by his side in a second, looking at him with questions written all over his face.

Yonghee sprawls out on the couch, letting his head on the arm of the couch, covering his eyes with his hands miserably. His lack of an answer is more than enough for Jinyoung, who gasps. 

“Since when?” Jinyoung demands, voice not unkind. 

Yonghee groans. He’s just recently gotten Jinyoung to stop teasing him about his tiny crush on Seunghun when they had first met, and admitting this will subject him to being teased for another two years. 

Despite that, Yonghee will lose his mind if he doesn’t talk to someone about his dream, so he sucks it up and explains what’s been tormenting him these past few days. 

When he finishes telling Jinyoung everything about the hellhole he’s dug for himself, he slumps back against the couch, watching Jinyoung’s slack face. 

“What?” he asks when Jinyoung just stares at him, blinking like he’s a fish. 

Jinyoung shakes his head and it takes him a minute to speak, “You’re telling me that you think your feelings right now are one-sided? After everything Seunghun has done these past few days?”

Yonghee shrugs, not meeting Jinyoung’s eyes. If he were in Jinyoung’s place, he would be just as appalled. 

But it’s different when it’s Seunghun. He’s flirty with everyone, and there’s no real, plausible way to tell apart when Seunghun’s flirting for real and for fun. And for Yonghee to imagine that Seunghun likes him… well, he just doesn’t consider that likely.

He tells Jinyoung as much, watching as Jinyoung shakes his head. 

“Yonghee, look at me. Seunghun’s never flirted with me the way he flirts with you. He doesn’t even flirt with Byounggon the way he flirts with you, and they’ve known each other since they were kids. Think about it objectively for a second,” Jinyoung says, and Yonghee shifts, sitting up a little. 

That is true, Seunghun’s level of flirting is definitely different based on who he’s around. But Yonghee’s always written that off as Seunghun flirting with Yonghee because he’s comfortable with him and he knows Yonghee knows it isn’t real.

Yonghee groans again, dropping his head into his hands. He has no idea what to make of this, and it all comes down to whether Yonghee is brave enough to confess his feelings. 

Yonghee leaves Jinyoung’s apartment with homemade dumplings—courtesy of Hyunsuk—and a lot to think about. 

* * *

He doesn’t get home until pretty late, and he runs into Byounggon on his way in. Again, an inkling of nervousness and inferiority seeps into him before he pulls himself out of it. Byounggon’s never been anything but nice to him, and Yonghee’s mess of feelings is no reason to be an ass to him. 

“Hey, Gon!” he says with as much cheer as he can muster. 

Byounggon just looks at him for a second, eyes unreadable, and Yonghee wonders what he’s thinking. 

“Take care of Seunghun for me,” is all he says, smiling at him as he walks by, heading down the stairs. 

Yonghee turns, wondering what exactly that means. Is Seunghun hurt? Why does Seunghun need to be taken care of? And why isn’t Byounggon able to take care of Seunghun? And was it just him or did Byounggon seem almost… disappointed in him?

Yonghee waits a few moments, wondering if he should just go in and tell Seunghun his feelings like Jinyoung had suggested. 

Or at least, if he doesn’t confess, he should act like a better friend than he’s been these past few days. Either way, there’s something he’s missing out on, from Byounggon’s words, so it’s definitely in his best interest to pay more attention to Seunghun. 

He pushes the door open, taking his shoes off and setting his bag down in the hallway near his room, walking into the kitchen, where he smells something good cooking. 

“Hi, Hun. Hyunsuk made us dumplings,” Yonghee says with a smile, holding up the bag with the dumplings carefully packed inside. 

Seunghun makes a noncommittal noise from where he’s standing at the stove, mixing something with his back to Yonghee. He doesn’t turn to face him, which is the first indicator that something’s off. 

Yonghee’s used to Seunghun immediately asking what he’s been up to and how he’s feeling, and if he wants a bite of whatever new recipe Seunghun is trying out. This distanced version of Seunghun is unfamiliar to Yonghee, and he doesn’t like it. 

“How was your day?” he asks next, sidling up next to Seunghun at the stove. 

Seunghun steps back a bit, and Yonghee would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. That’s the second indicator that something’s wrong. Seunghun loves being close to other people. It’s his way of ‘conserving body heat’, in his own words. 

Yonghee frowns then, putting the dumplings on the counter, trying to catch Seunghun’s eyes. He won’t make eye contact with him, and Yonghee is getting worried. 

“Seunghun? Are you mad at me?” Yonghee asks, and this time, Seunghun does look at him.

Yonghee’s eyes widen in surprise, because Seunghun’s eyes are red and puffy, and Yonghee’s chest constricts. 

Seunghun’s putting the ramen he’s made into a bowl when he replies, “Have you been avoiding me?”

And then, everything clicks. Yonghee wants to die. No. Yonghee can’t die because he deserves to feel the pain he’s feeling right now. 

Seunghun cried because Yonghee’s been avoiding him and has been a horrible friend to him all week because he can’t get his feelings under control.

A bucket of cold water has just been thrown over his head and he feels shock, unable to move or think properly. 

He stands there, watching Seunghun watch him expectantly, before Seunghun turns back to his ramen, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and getting settled at their dining table. 

Yonghee follows sluggishly, still not quite able to process. 

“I know something’s up with you, Yonghee. And I want to help you. But it kind of hurts that you don’t trust me enough to tell me what’s going on, or that you think I’m too stupid to see that something’s wrong in the first place,” Seunghun says, face pointedly turned down towards his bowl. 

Yonghee swallows, feeling his throat dry up. He has to tell Seunghun that he’s got the wrong idea, but he knows he deserves whatever Seunghun is saying to him. Seunghun’s only ever been a good friend to him, and Yonghee’s on the verge of destroying that with his own stupidity. 

“That’s not it,” he rushes to say once he finds his voice again, leaning just a bit closer to Seunghun, hoping that he won’t back away again.

Seunghun just nods, but doesn’t back away, “Then what is it, Yonghee? Because you seem to be getting along just fine with everyone else, but you’ve been avoiding me like you don’t even know me.”

Seunghun’s voice is steady, but Yonghee knows him well enough to hear the twinge of insecurity and hurt hovering just below the surface. 

“That’s not it, Seunghun,” he repeats. 

He doesn’t want to say more, but Seunghun deserves an explanation. An explanation and an apology. 

“I— I’ve been thinking, lately,” he chooses to say, watching Seunghun pause, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. “I’ve been thinking about feelings recently.”

To Yonghee, this feels like a blatant confession. Why else would Yonghee be avoiding Seunghun only, other than to hide his romantic feelings towards him? Seunghun just puts his chopsticks down, staring at the table, clearly thinking. Yonghee knows Seunghun’s good at this type of thing, of talking about feelings, so he expects him to figure out what he means right away. 

Then, “Feelings?”

Yonghee’s head whips up when he hears a smile in Seunghun’s voice, and a blush immediately rises on his cheeks. 

He’s done it for real this time. Seunghun is too smart to not have caught on by now. 

Seunghun’s frown has completely disappeared, replaced by a knowing smile. Yonghee wants to melt into a puddle. 

“What type of feelings have you been thinking about lately, my dear Yonghee?” Seunghun puts his chin in his hand, watching as Yonghee flounders for an answer, heart fluttering helplessly at the term of endearment. 

“I—I...” Yonghee’s cheeks are burning and he can’t manage to make eye contact with Seunghun. But he knows Seunghun deserves to have a bit of revenge on him, so he just glances back down at the table.

“Just… feelings in general,” he mumbles, playing with the fabric at the end of his sweatshirt sleeve.

He hears Seunghun laugh, and he narrows his eyes at him, feigning anger. Seunghun stands, putting his bowl in the sink, and Yonghee follows as if he’s caught in a trance. Seunghun is a magnet Yonghee’s never been able to resist, and their polarity has never been clearer than now.

“Do you know what type of feelings I’m talking about?” Yonghee asks from behind him. 

Seunghun turns and reaches out, looping his fingers through the belt loops of Yonghee’s jeans, and tugs. Yonghee stumbles into Seunghun’s chest, looking up at Seunghun, eyes wide with panic. He pushes back at Seunghun’s chest a little, but Seunghun doesn’t budge, wrapping one arm around Yonghee’s back, keeping him in place. 

Seunghun looks at him, eyes roaming over his face the same way they had on Thursday night. His eyes are intense, holding a plethora of emotion in them, and it’s all Yonghee can do not to just reach up and kiss him. 

Seunghun stares at him for another moment, something unreadable in his eyes before he lets go of Yonghee’s belt loops and reaches out to poke Yonghee’s nose gently. 

Yonghee’s eyes widen even further and he wonders what would happen if he just passed out right here. He’s sure Seunghun can hear the rapid, panicked way his heart is beating, but when he meets Seunghun’s eyes, he’s barely stifling a laugh. 

Seunghun releases Yonghee, finding his hand instead, and leads him to their couch, pulling Yonghee down right next to him so their legs are pressed together. They stay like that for a minute before Seunghun switches his position, spreading out on the couch, laying his head down in Yonghee’s lap and letting his legs sprawl out on the other side. 

Yonghee swallows hard as Seunghun’s hair splays messily over his forehead. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just clasps them tightly together. 

Seunghun yawns, though it’s clearly fake, and closes his eyes, “Oh, I’m tired.”

Yonghee rolls his eyes but he can’t take his eyes off of Seunghun. He’s gorgeous, as always, and to have him here, in Yonghee’s lap of all places, is a privilege to him, he thinks. 

Yonghee exhales, bringing a hand up to slowly trace the edges of Seunghun’s face. He’s so, so pretty, and Yonghee was a fool for ever trying to avoid him instead of talking to him. 

He traces over Seunghun’s lightly-blushed cheeks, his strong cheekbones, the soft skin under his eyes, and run a hand through his hair. It’s everything he’s ever wanted. 

Seunghun’s eyes flutter open, and he meets Yonghee’s gaze. 

“Does this…. does this mean you know what feelings I’ve been thinking about?” Yonghee whispers, still strangely nervous. 

Seunghun smiles, and it’s easily the most beautiful smile Yonghee’s ever seen. It takes him a second to realize that it’s been a while since he’s seen Seunghun smile like this. They’ve been so caught up in other things lately: Seunghun worrying about Yonghee and Yonghee giving himself headaches from thinking so much. Seunghun’s smile feels like coming home to Yonghee.

Seunghun nods at him, “I think I’ve figured it out. But I’m not completely sure,” he’s clearly teasing Yonghee now, and Yonghee pouts at him. “But I think you should clarify your feelings for me. Just in case I’m wrong.”

Yonghee pokes Seunghun in the shoulder, not hard, but with enough force that Seunghun squirms away from him. Seunghun isn’t deterred, though, because he puckers his lips and lifts his head, “If you won’t say it, then you have to give me a kiss so I know how you feel.”

Seunghun keeps coming closer, closing his eyes and grabbing onto Yonghee’s shoulder for support. Yonghee presses a finger against Seunghun’s mouth, gently pushing his head back down onto his lap. 

“I really like you, okay?” he mumbles, closing his eyes, not wanting to see Seunghun’s face. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling Seunghun move. He sits up, wrapping an arm around Yonghee’s shoulder, pulling him into his side, “I really like you too, Yong.”

“Really?” Yonghee’s eyes fly open, and he turns to look at Seunghun. The logical part of his brain had put this together long ago, but there was still a part of him that doubted Seunghun could like him, up until Seunghun just voiced his feelings. 

Seunghun lets out a small laugh, “Yeah, I have. For a while.”

“But you flirt with everyone,” Yonghee says timidly, letting himself slump back into Seunghun’s side. 

Seunghun looks down at him with a frown, “The way I flirt with you is different.”

Yonghee raises an eyebrow, feeling like he deserves to tease Seunghun back, “Is it really? I’ve seen the way you flirt with Byounggon, and it seems pretty real to me.”

Seunghun pouts, dropping his head onto Yonghee’s shoulder, “The difference is in the intensity and the reason. With everyone else, I just flirt because it’s fun. With you, I want it to be reciprocated.”

Yonghee finds Seunghun’s hand, rubbing small circles on the smooth skin of his palm. Yonghee doesn’t speak, just lets the words seep into his heart like water being poured on a near-dead plant. Seunghun’s sweet nothings find a new place in Yonghee’s heart, he wants to hear it all, now that he knows it’s for real. 

It’s a moment later when Seunghun moves, shifting so that Seunghun’s head is still resting on Yonghee’s shoulders, but Yonghee’s arm is thrown around Seunghun’s waist as well. 

“What brought this on anyway? Did you have a sudden realization or something? You started acting weird out of nowhere,” Seunghun wonders, tracing shapes on Yonghee’s back, eliciting goosebumps that Yonghee hopes Seunghun can’t feel through his shirt.

Yonghee clears his throat, face burning once again. He really needs to find a solution to stop blushing at everything Seunghun says. “I—uh, I had a dream a few days ago.”

This piques Seunghun’s interest and he lifts his head, a smirk playing at his lips as he locks eyes with Yonghee. “A dream?”

“Not like that!” Yonghee rushes to correct, but pauses, because it kinda was like that. He doesn’t exactly know how he can explain this without coming off as a complete weirdo. Even though they’re best friends, there’s a limit to how weird Yonghee wants Seunghun to think of him.

“What happened in it?” Seunghun raises his eyebrows suggestively, though his eyes are kind, and Yonghee relaxes. 

He plays with the bottom of his shirt, folding and unfolding the hem, thinking about how he wants to approach this. 

“Well, we were watching a movie on the couch and we were cuddling,” Yonghee starts. The details of the dream are pretty fuzzy to him now, but he still remembers the general ideas. He doesn’t think he’ll ever truly forget the dream. Not when it brought him and Seunghun together like this.

“I like where this is going,” Seunghun laughs and Yonghee just shakes his head with a smile.

“We were cuddling, and then you kissed me out of nowhere, and I kissed back. It seemed like we did that a lot, and it seemed like we were going to do more,” Yonghee pushes it all out at once, talking fast to get it over with. 

Seunghun presses his lips together, holding back a laugh. “Stop laughing at me,” Yonghee whines and pushes him, watching Seunghun’s face start to turn red from the pressure of stifling his laugh. 

“I’m just thinking about how a dream like that made you panic so much. That isn’t even too bad. All we did was kiss,” Seunghun points out, and when he says it like that, it doesn’t sound bad at all. 

“It’s not the fact that we kissed. It’s more the fact that it’s you who I was kissing,” Yonghee mumbles, looking away, “It reminded me of the crush I had on you when we first met, and I didn’t want to relive it.”

Seunghun nudges Yonghee’s shoulder and he can hear the shit-eating grin he has on when he speaks, “But you did end up reliving it.”

“You’re so happy about this, it’s making me sick,” Yonghee says, and it’s his turn to hold back his laugh when Seunghun pouts, bringing his face close to Yonghee’s, close enough that Yonghee can feel Seunghun’s breath on his ear. It feels an awful lot like the last time Seunghun had gotten this close to him, on this very couch, and Yonghee holds his breath. 

“Wanna make your dream a reality?” Seunghun whispers, and Yonghee’s torn between laughing and having a heart attack because _what the fuck_ , Yonghee isn’t used to seeing the seductive side of Seunghun. 

He turns, eyes comically wide, watching as Seunghun’s signature honey-sweet smile flashes across his face. Seunghun’s eyes flicker down to Yonghee’s lips, the air around them charged. 

Seunghun leans in just a bit, checking in with Yonghee as he does, waiting for a nod before he leans in more, pausing once again. 

Yonghee loves Seunghun giving importance to consent, but if he doesn’t kiss him right now, Yonghee will back up out of fear and overthinking. So he looks at Seunghun one last time before shutting his eyes and closing the rest of the distance between them. 

Seunghun’s warm, he’s always warm to Yonghee, and he’s just as gentle as Yonghee remembers him being in his dream. Yonghee can feel the love emanating off of Seunghun’s form, and for some strange reason, it almost brings tears to his eyes. 

Yonghee lifts a hand, cradling the back of Seunghun’s neck, keeping him in place, lips moving slowly. It only lasts a second more before they pull apart, Yonghee’s heart beating erratically. 

Seunghun looks just as wrecked as Yonghee, and Yonghee takes some pride in that. Seunghun looks down, clearly getting himself under control before he looks back up.

“Woah,” is all he says, and Yonghee laughs, nodding in agreement. 

Seunghun looks at him again, pushing Yonghee back so that he’s laying across the couch on his back, exactly the way he had been in his dream. Seunghun’s eyes are bright enough that Yonghee nearly loses himself in them. 

For the first time, Yonghee isn’t panicked over what his next move should be. He lays there, completely relaxed, completely in control as Seunghun hovers over him. 

Then, of course, Seunghun ruins the moment. 

“I can give you more material to dream about,” he says seriously, but then he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Yonghee laugh. 

“Oh… my… God,” Yonghee wheezes, pushing Seunghun away so he can tumble off the couch and try to breathe. He lays there laughing until Seunghun pouts at him from on the couch. 

Yonghee pulls him down on the floor with him, trying to calm down long enough to speak. Every time he looks at Seunghun he laughs, unable to stifle it long enough to even breathe properly. He rolls over, trying his best to stop laughing so he can at least tease Seunghun about it.

Seunghun looks at him, a fond smile mixing with the soft look in his eyes, and it’s enough for Yonghee to sober up, pulling Seunghun into his arms. 

Yonghee leans down to press a soft kiss into Seunghun’s hair, relishing in the way Seunghun presses closer to him. 

They’re a lopsided mess, one of Seunghun’s legs thrown up on the couch, Yonghee’s arms wrapped tightly around Seunghun’s torso, Seunghun’s head pillowed on Yonghee’s chest, but to Yonghee, it’s the most comfortable position in the world. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading my first cix fic! i wrote this in like 3 days even though i was supposed to be working on other things ! hunhee live in my brain rent free so yes here i am! leave a comment if you'd like <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stealertbz) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hoonheart)


End file.
